Just For Tonight
by shikamaruzgirl
Summary: Ino is married to Shikamaru and his best friend choji lives with them. their feelings of lust for eachother build. Shikamaru leaves for the weekend and ino has a party to go to choji comes with her... also ten-ten and neji and rock lee pairing threesomes are always good terrible summary but great story lemons smut ect ect enjoy


Hello everyone I know I haven't written in years but resent events make me wanna start writing again. I know the grammar is bad and punctuation is terrible but honestly I don't care. Enjoy read review ect ect I don't own naruto and the events in this story are completely fictional

Just For Tonight

Ino woke up next to her husband after a late night at the office. Ino is a 25 year old college graduate, lighter tan skin with a sexy hourglass shape body. She is 5'10 with long blonde hair that ends just below her round, firm ass with stunning blue eyes. She peeks over at the clock "crap" she mutters, already its 10:30am. _Late late late_ she thinks to herself, she rolls over to pick up her cell phone to call into the flower shop, that she owns. " Hi Ten-Ten" she says nervously climbing out of bed and paces slowly around her bed "I know I'm a wee bit late but last night-" Ten-Ten interrupts her "don't worry about it Ino I got this, ok? But don't forget about my party this Saturday." "Thank you so much Ten-Ten and I promise I won't forget, see you Saturday" Ino says as she hangs up the phone. _Sweet today is Friday I got 4 days off time to relax_ she yawns and turn to her husband kisses him and he groans, she smirks and heads out into the kitchen. Her husband, Shikamaru, is 28 years old brown eyed with a semi muscular frame, tan-skinned, genius. His best friend, Choji, lives with them, he's 32 tan skinned with dark brown eyes and hair and very heavy set.

Ino walks down the hall to living room to find Choji on the couch watching TV. "Hey, did you eat" she asks standing in front of the door to the kitchen, shes wearing a white tank top and pink pajama shorts that stopped mid thigh. He looks at her slight lust in his eyes but she doesn't notice it "no what you going to make" his eyes slowly travel up and down her body so she doesn't notice, he starts with her breast the tank top somewhat see through, shapes her large tits, nipples slightly erect probably due to the cold air. He slows down when he passes her hip to that sweet spot between her legs, he has thought about her tight pussy every time he has wrapped his hand around his member. Even when he tries to watch porn he could watch 2 sexy females lick each other's pussies or suck a hard cock but what really gets him off is the thought of his best friend's wife wrapping her soft light pink lips around the tip of his penis. Ino purses her lips "on second thought how does burritos sound? I'll go pick some up" she says turning and starts walking back to her room, Choji stares at her big round ass as she walks away. Ino get back to her room and looks at herself in a full body mirror pulls the tank top over her head and hears a moan behind her. She looks at the bed through the mirror to find her husband licking his lips sitting on the edge of the bed completely naked with his cock throbbing between his legs. She walks over to him and gets on her knees she slowly licks the tip of his penis, he looks down at her and smiles before grabbing the back of her head and slamming her down, gagging her and making saliva roll down his balls. She bobbles her head up and down, sucking his whole cock, she pulls back to the tip grips the base of his cock stopping and keeping the blood from flowing and sucks the tips as hard as she can. "Aaaaaaaaah!" he moans "just like that babygirl, get'em" she speeds up sucking just the tip up and down til he shoots his hot load into her mouth. She swallows and licks the tip cleaning the rest of the cum off she stands up "I'm going to pick up burritos. My friend, Ten-Ten, you know the brown headed girl with the 2 buns, she's is throwing a party on Saturday and she wants me to go, you're going to come with, right?" He gave her a look and she gave one back "come on please" she says pouting, he smiles "okay okay". She smiles and turns to the closet, pulls out a white summer dress with pink flowers that stops right above her knees. She walks out to the living room her husband walks past her to sit on the couch with his friend, Choji looks up at her as if he knows what happened in the room, she offers him a small smile, he very slightly smiles and slowly turns his head back to the TV. "'k I'll be back"

She walks through the front door and hands out the food. The only spot available was between the two friends, she sits down feeling very awkward. Shikamaru phone rings, he gets up "it's my boss I'll be back" he leaves the room, she sucks her bottom lip not knowing what to say to . She glances over at him, their eyes connect for a second before she turns away and blushes her whole face turning red. "Ino" he says softly, she turns her head and nibbles her bottom lip "yes Choji" she says quietly "can you pass me the hot sauce" he says keeping their eyes connected. Her eyes fall down to his lips but quickly she catches herself and reaches over and grabs the hot sauce on the coffee table. Shikamaru returns to the living room "honey can you come into the kitchen for a second please" he says softly. She gets up and follows him to the kitchen. "Honey please don't be mad but I'm not going to be able to go with you on Saturday, my boss says theres a big event going on from Saturday morning to Sunday night and he wants me to be there." She looks upset and says "hon I don't wanna go to the dinner by myself, you know how I feel about talking to other people" he laughs "yes I know" "can I ask Choji to come with me, you know how he's the outgoing type" she asks. "Yea but it's up to him if he wants to go or not, ok? Ima go pack, babe" he kisses her and leaves the kitchen. She nibbles on her fingernail _how am I going to ask him_ she ponders, the kitchen door swings open, she looks up to find Choji walking in. He walks over to the trash can and throws out the garbage, he notices that Ino's eyes followed him around the room. "Yes?" he asks looking at her, she plays with the ring on her finger, "do you think you can come with me this Saturday? I'll be your wingman and point out all the easy women". He laughs "Yea I can come with. Is it a formal dinner?" "No" she laughs "if I know Ten-Ten then no she's kind of a partier". He flashes her his adorable smile and leaves the room. She smiles to herself then catches herself, is she really thinking about her husband's best friend like that. She loves her husband with her whole heart, why is Choji creeping into her mind. She is curious to know what his cock looks like, how it tastes and feels. She doesn't want to cheat on her husband but the thought of his best friend arouses her.

Saturday Afternoon

Ino, fresh out the shower wrapped in a white towel, walks into her room and pulls the towel off her body and throws it over the door to dry. Her husband left very early that morning. She walks over to her closet and looks at all her cocktail dresses, she was stuck between 2 dresses a silky tight dark purple one that hugged her curves, shows a little cleavage and stops right above her knees or a simple but sexy black one that shows a lot of her breast and stops about mid thigh. _Do I want to be able to bend over tonight_ she laughs thinking to herself. She slips on the purple one and walks into her bathroom to finish her hair and makeup. When she finally finishes it's about time for them to leave, she walks out to the living room to find Choji looking very handsome. He's dressed in a black silky casual tuxedo look. "Wow Choji you look very handsome" She says in awe, He smiles and playfully rolls his eyes "please I look amazing, you ready to go?" She scoffs and walks out the door, flipping her long blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail. Choji lets her walk out first so he can stare at her ass as she leaves, he sucks his bottom lip as he closes the door behind them.

The party

She arrives with Choji to a large banquet hall that Ten-Ten rented for the party, they walk through the front doors together to find the party in full swing. Ten-Ten, in a light gray silky cocktail dress that cuts down from the middle of her breast down to her pelvis exposing her 6 pack and her brown hair in her signature buns, welcomes them in and leads them to a table. Ino smirks "Ten-Ten, you're already tipsy I see" she laughs "well you know I gotta get loose. I catch up with you guys in a bit got more guest to greet" she winks and walks towards 2 nicely dressed guys, her old flings Neji and Rock Lee. "You could probably hit that by the end of the night" she said to Choji as they sat down. "No thanks I'm not a fan of sloppy" he replied as he looks around to notice a woman from across the room checking him out. Ino follow his gazes and scoffs a little ticked off "I can't believe Ten-Ten invited her. In college, all that bitch would do is try to sleep with all my boyfriends plus all the married teachers" she rolls her eyes "seems she likes men in relationships… oh and no one knows I'm married to Shikamaru and I'd like to keep it that way. I hated all these people back in school even though Ten-Ten and I use to hang out with them. I don't need them in my business, got it?" she says angrily, he looks at her and laughs "Ino I don't care, you should know that by now". Her face softens "did you wanna sleep with her, her name is Sakura" "maybe" he says looking back at Sakura as she flirtingly sucks the cherry from her drink. Ino notices the lust in his eyes as he watches her _I wonder if his cock his hard, if it's pulsating or dripping_ "you know, we gotta pretend we are in a relationship if you wanna sleep with her" she finally says. He raises an eyebrow and gives her a look "and how do we do that"? "it's simple" she replies "and a guarantee if you wanna get into Sakura's pants. Just follow my cues and you'll be fine, ready" she places her hand and his thigh and looks over and Sakura slyly egging her on. Sakura looks livid and pushes her breast together trying to call choji's attention. Ino leans in very close inches away from his ear and whispers "keep your eyes on me, smile a little like I'm telling you what I wanna do to you, when she comes over tell her I'm your wife and when shes giving you head she will ask if shes better " her whispering in his ear was sending shivers down his body and oddly up his shaft. He is without a doubt hard how, his cock is aching for him to grab it, _gotta control it_ he thinks forcing his erection down to just soft on. Ino pulls to his faces centimeters away and says "I'm going to the lady's room she should come over now" she gives him a small peck on the lips turns and leaves. He licks the bottom of his lip to catch the taste of her sweet lips "hey big boy, was that your girlfriend" he looks up to find Sakura had wasted no time coming over to see him after Ino left. Sakura is dressed in a strapless pink cocktail dress that was a size too small, it pushes her hard nipples to the rim of dress, threaten to pop out at anytime. "Yea, my wife actually " he smirks "Can I sit" she asks already sitting down, her dress stops about mid thigh but she sits with her legs open slightly so Choji could see her lace panties. She puts her hand on the inside of his upper thigh, practically on top of his penis "why don't we go somewhere more privet" she says taking his hand and leading him to a secluded room. She wastes no time and she drops to her knees and unzips Choji's pants, pulls out his cock and put it to her lips. She licks the tip "am I better than her" she looks at him as she takes his entire cock into her mouth gagging slightly. Her throat was amazing warm, tight and wet Choji couldn't help but moan as he grabbed the back of her head forcing it up and down. "Am I prettier? Don't you wanna fuck me?" she asks gasping for air. Choji stops and looks down at her, his thoughts lingering to ino and how beautiful she looks, any given day of the week even with no makeup and chilling in sweat pants Ino still looks better. He looks into her bright green eyes practically begging for an answer and bites his bottom nervously. He grabs her hands and pulls her up to her feet and looks her dead in the eyes "No you're not prettier than her. No I don't want to fuck you you're sad and kind of pathetic, it's sad that you have to suck other women's man's penises to feel anything for yourself" he lets go of Sakura and walks back to the party, leaving Sakura speechless and leaning up against the wall for support. Ino just finishes grabbing them drinks and sits back at their table and smiles at him as he walks up "Back already huh that was quick" she says teasingly. He takes his drink and sips it "first of all Ino this is way too sweet" he says putting down the drink "and second I couldn't do it she's not my type way too sloppy" he says looking anywhere but at Ino. She purses her lips together "well we can try again", he turns to her and looks at her hard "do you think that all I want, all I came here for." He says sternly "I'm not like that you know" he adds quietly. She looks at him shocked and stammers " I-I'm sorry Choji, I-I never thought about it like that" she looks away from him very embarrass "excuse me for a moment" ino gets up and disappears into the crowd. She steps out into the hall and hears something weird, she follows the sound down the hall to a door, she peers in the window to find Ten-Ten on her knees with big hard cocks in both her hands. Neji, a very sexy muscular man with striking gray eyes, lifts Ten-Ten up and bends her over a table and slides his thick throbbing cock into her already dripping pussy as rock lee, skinnier just still very muscular with very bushy eyebrows and a bowl hair cut, grabs the back of her head and pushes it down making her deep throat him. _No wonder I couldn't find her_ she thinks smirking to herself, _I bet she's loving every minute of that she's always been an undercover freak._ Ino walks back down the hall to find Sakura blocking the way back to the party "'cuse me" ino says harshly pushing past the pink headed woman "you're man was all over me" sakura sneers "grasping every inch of my body, guess nothing has changed every man you have ever been with still wants me and not you" ino stops and shakes her head laughingly "first of all sakura he's not my man and he told me how repulsed he was by your desperation to be better than me. He told me how sad it was that you kept needing validations to feel good about yourself. I will never be jealous of you, you have nothing to be jealous of. So please have a nice life being the home wrecking skank that you are." Sakura looks stunned as ino walks back to her table "hey" she says timidly "are you ready to go" Choji looks at her and nods.

Back at Home

They walk through the door and ino kicks off her shoes "ahhh finally home, think ima skip taking a shower and go to bed" She says thinking out loud. "Ino" she turns to choji to her surprise is right behind her inches away from her "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier I didn't mean anything by it. I just didn't want you to think that's the reason why I went with you." He scratches his neck nervously "you look absolutely beautiful to night and if shikamaru wasn't my best friend, I would try my best to get you in my bed." She blushes "choji I-" he cuts her off "I have feelings for you and I know it's wrong ok especially because you guys have been so good to me letting me stay here while I get back on my feet". He pauses cant believing what he is saying. Ino leans in to slowly letting her lips touch his and that moment their lips finally touch, every bad feeling every worry in their lives slips away. Choji deepens the kiss and pulls her in tighter resting his hands on her lower back right above her ass. Ino wraps her arms around his neck as lust sets in, she begins to play with the button on his pants. He pulls the zipper of her dress down and lets the slippery fabric it the floor, revealing her purple lace bra and thong. She unbuttons his pants and tugs it down his legs to the floor, He cups her ass and grindings his now harden cock through his boxers against the smooth fabric, leaving a wet spot on both. She takes off his shirt and makes out with him rough and passionately. He unclips her bra letting it hit the floor also exposing her sexy light brown nipples. He licks them gently cause them to get hard and goose bumps to spread across her breast. He latches his mouth on a nipple as he trails his finger down to her panties, hooks it and pulls them down. He scoops her up and carries her to his room and lays her on his bed, he spreads her legs apart and positions his head right in front of the sweet spot he has dreams about. "Please Choji" she quietly begs as soon as he hears that he licks the hole lapping up all her juices, her shaven pussy taste like everything his imagined it would. She arches her back griping the bed and moaning into a pillow he moves up to the clit and licks it hard and fast gently sucking it here and there until he can taste that she's about to explode. He sticks his tongue in and out of her, causing her to reach her peak and licks up his well deserved prize. She sits up to return the favor but he gently lays her back down "I want something else" he says in a husky voice. She nods and lays back, he pulls down his boxers to uncover his large thick dripping member he lays the head at the entrance and slowly sides his manhood deep inside her soaking wet pussy. He can feel every last inch of her pussy surround his cock this was everything he has ever thought it would feel like fucking her. With her pussy tightly enclose around him he slowly starts to pull it in and out building the feeling of needing to release more intense with every stroke of his member. He starts to pound her pussy and she screams in pleasure moaning his name quietly in his ear, hearing his name come out her mouth pushes him over the top he shoots his load of jizz deep inside her pussy. Slowly he takes his cock out and their juices start to spill out. Both panting for air he lays down next to her "I guess you've thought about fucking me too" he laughs and kiss her on the lips "yes I have" she responds "a lot actually" she turns to face him and says in a serious tone "this stays between us Choji you can't tell Shikamaru he will kill us both" he laughs "don't worry Ino I've wanted this for so long stay with me just for tonight and in the morning I'll pretend like this never happened" she smiles and snuggles into his chest "good night Choji my teddy bear" he holds her tight "good night ino my beautiful flower"

THE END


End file.
